Resident 9
by xXRhymeXx
Summary: Trapped on a ship? No problem. Trapped on a ship that's going to explode in 9 hours? Problem. 9 people from the Resident Evil gang must find a way to escape. But will they be taking each others lives in the process?


**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own the Resident Evil Characters or the story idea to 999.  
Warning: Rated M for language and debating yaoi scenes.  
((Some parts have to do with the RE stories but overall there is no set time period.))  
((Chapters go backwards so yes this starts on Number 9))  
Every chapter is put into someone else's perspective.**

EARLY NOTE: I ask forgiveness from whom ever has read this Fan fiction before this note was in place. I screwed up some numbers and I have now fixed them. If there is a mistake that is found and I have not fixed it, please PM me. Thank you for your time.

_**::Naughty Number 9::**_

Excella awoke to the sound of dripping and a terrible headache. She slowly rose and in the process nearly smacked her head into the bunk above her.

_What is this disgusting place? How did I get here?_ She thought as she rose from her bunk to look around. The room was drab with ony litte bits of furniture specking the room here and there. Her room felt like a prison cell. There was a small sink over in the corner, a dresser that took up the corner and a small circular window.

_Almost like a cruise ship..._ She thought. She gave a disgusted grunt and went to cross her arms. She paused when something weird ran over her left arm and she looked down at her right wrist.

On her wrist, a bulky looking red watch sat securely. The only thing it showed was not time, but the number 9.

"Ugh!" She yelled trying to mess with the watch to get it off. "What a horrid looking watch! Why would I wear such a thing?"

After a few minutes of wrestling with the watch and getting no where, Excella gave a huff of irritation. She walked over to the only door in the room which had the number 9 painted in red on it and gave it a tug. It didn't budge. She tried pushing and it still didn't move. That's when she noticed a scanner by the door. She went over to inspect it and gave the lever on the side a tug. Nothing. It just beeped and the light turned red.

"What is this horrible contraption?" She questioned herself. Her accent giving off a slight roll of the R's

_CRACK!_ The sickening sound came from the window and when Excella turned to look, her window burst open, causing water to pour in and start flooding the floor.

Excella whipped around and pounded on the door.

"Help! Open this door now!" She yelled as she banged on the door over and over. The water started to rise and the bitter cold of the water nipped at her toes. She gave an involuntary shiver and turned on her heel.

_There has to be something in here to help me..._ She thought as she hurried around the room. She climbed up to the top bunk and found a blue key. _Oh lucky me..._ she thought sarcastically. There wasn't any key holes on the door or scanner pad.

She quickly scrambled back down and hurried to the dresser with hope. In the dresser was a red brief case. She fumbled to fit the key into the lock and it didn't work. She growled in frustration and turned back to face the room.

A color caught her eye and she realized a blue case was at the foot of her bed. She whacked herself softly on the forehead since it took her a while to find something in plain sight. She hurried over to it with key in hand and unlocked the case quickly, trying not to think of the water that was rising steadily to her ankle.

Inside the case was a file with the words **DIGITAL ROOTS** written on it. She quickly flipped the file to read it's contents.

_**Compute a [digital root] with the following steps: **__  
__**:**__ First, add all the numbers in question to one another.  
__**:**__ If you end up with something greater than a single-digit number, add the digits to one another.  
__**: **__(For instance, if you have a double-digit number, add the number in the [tens place] to the number in the [ones place].)  
__**:**__ Keep adding digits in this manner until you have a single digit answer.  
__**: **__That final single digit is your [digital root].  
__**:**__ EX: The [digital root] of (678) would be...  
__**:**__ 6 + 7 + 8 = 21 ? 2 + 1 = [3]  
__**: **__Therefore, the [digital root] of (678) is [3].  
__**:**__ EX: The [digital root] of (1234) would be...  
__**:**__ 1 + 2 + 3 + 4 = 10 ? 1 + 0 = [1]  
__**:**__ Therefore, the [digital root] of (1234) is [1]. _

She let out an impatient noise. Now what did this have to do with anything? She sighed and went back to searching, upset that she had wasted her time.

She found a mirror next to her bed with the red key taped next to it on the frame.

_At least it wasn't too hard to find..._ She ripped the key off and inserted it into the red case that was waiting and in it she found a set of cards. Six of them numbered 2-7. She sat a moment staring at the cards. She was no puzzle person but she was pretty sure the cards had to do with this "Digital Root" thing. She looked around and saw only the door with the number on it.

_Would the scanner work with these cards? _She wondered. The water was nearly to her calf and nearing the hem of her white skimpy dress. _No time to think!_ She reminded herself. She brought the cards near the scanner and tried to figure out how to work the numbers.

She grabbed 2, 3, and 5 randomly and pressed each one to the scanner.

The scanner gave a loud beep to show that the numbers were incorrect. She thought back to the digital roots.

_2+3=5. 5+5=10. 1+0=1. So 2, 3, and 5 won't make 9..._

_I don't have _time_ for this. _She thought to herself with a groan. She then looked at the door. _Maybe they have to equal 9?_

Excella quickly did math in her head.

_2+3+4=9 or 7+6+5=18 and 1+8=9._ She decided to go with the easier combo and placed the cards 2, 3, and 4 on the scanner.

She pulled the lever and with a _DING!_ and a green light, she pulled on the door knob and entered another hallway filled with water. She bolted toward the end of the hallway as fast as she could, seeing it was the only dry exit. She leaped through the door with everything less than grace and fell, nearly face first, to a stop.

As soon as she was up, she was running up the main corridor stairs, not paying attention to the fanciness of the carpet, chandeliers, and cherry wood hand carved railings. Or how different this place was compared to her crappy room. She nearly made it up the last step when she ran into the back of someone.

"Ow! Out of my way, you dog!" She hissed as she backed up holding her face to make sure it was okay. She let go and looked up at the person with an intake of breath.

"'Dog'?" The slick accented voice asked with mock.

_Albert._ Excella thought, as her heart beat sped up.

"Oh, Albert!" She cried as she ran into him, wrapping her arms around him. "I was so scared! I thought I was going to drown down there!"

The tall blonde male grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away. "I believe you are mistaken about drowning. Someone cannot simply drown from less than 2 feet of water." Excella gasped and grabbed onto Wesker's arm, trying to put as much cleavage as she could on the man in hopes of wooing him.

"No!" She cried. "The water was really high. I was about to suffocate!"

Wesker pulled his arm away in a rude and quick way. "I cannot believe such nonsense. Your clothes, not including your shoes, are not wet. This shows you are just playing the damsel in distress. Dear heart," He mocked. " I am no hero saving useless people like you." He then reached and grabbed her neck with a fierce pressure.

"Now tell me. Where have you taken us?"

Excella's eyes widened in confusion and fear. "I haven't taken us anywhere! I just woke up here. I promise you!" She tried grabbing at his hand to move it away and found he was wearing a similar watch. Instead of 9, it was a 5.

"Look!" She lifted her hand up to allow a visual. "I have a weird watch like you! I'm not the one who did this! Believe me Albert!" Wesker loosened his grip a bit and Excella relaxed a bit.

"What's going on?" A quiet voice asked. Excella's head turned to the side as Wesker dropped the hold. She was staring at a blonde girl, probably a college student. Probably no one other than the president's daughter. _Ashley._ Excella moved closer to the girl.

"Ashley Graham, correct?" Excella asked with curiosity. The girl narrowed her eyes.

"How do you know m-" Ashley started but was cut off by the sound of running foot steps. Excella watched as a group of people ran up from behind the girl.

Both parties froze. Excella recognized Jill and Chris in the other party and nearly lunged at their throats. Those two had cost her a lot in her career.

"Leon!" The Ashley girl shouted as she ran into one of the people in the opposite party. The man looked painfully surprised and confused.

"Ashley?" His eyes darted between an Asian-American woman and the blonde girl.

"Wesker!" Chris shouted as he stepped forward. "What have you done this time?" The B.S.A.A member demanded.

Albert smirked and looked at the man. "Nothing this time. I'm only part of this like you." He held out his watch for Chris to see. Chris narrowed his eyes. Excella counted the people in the room.

"There are eight people here... Anyone else supposed to be here?" She asked, annoyed with the fact that there were so many people.

"Well," The Asian-American woman in the red dress spoke. "By looking at some of these watches and the amount of people, I say we're missing a ninth person. Watch number 2."

"Who else is here then?" A red headed girl spoke as the others looked around.

"Looking for me comrades?" A man with a scarred face stepped out of the shadows from one of the hallways. His husky voice rang in the corridor.

"Krauser!" Number 3, the one who Ashley was hugging, yelled. He moved back to stand in a defensive position while the woman in the red dress raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Number 2 smirked. "Not here to fight. Although I want nothing more than to rip your throat out."

3 looked at him with caution and Excella gave a sigh.

"I'm tired of this." She raised her voice. "I want everyone's name and watch number so I know who's who right now." She demanded. Everyone stood silent, staring at her like she was some stupid person for not knowing everyone like most of the others did.

"Number One, Ashley." The blonde girl started. Everyone went quiet again while they waited for the others to announce their watch. Each person took their time to answer the dumb whore's question.

"Two, Krauser."

"Three, Leon."

"Seven, Ada."

"Four, Claire."

"Six, Chris." The brunette glared daggers at Wesker and Excella as he spoke. He was definitely not trusting that both of her and Wesker were there.

"Eight, Jill."

"Five, Wesker."

"That leaves me." Excella smiled wickedly. "Number Nine. Excella." The awkward silence came back and before Excella could say something, there was a crackling sound over the intercom.

"Good evening." A distorted voice started. "I am Zero. Tonight, your lives will be changed. You will find a bunch of doors with numbers marked on them. In order to get through these doors you must use the numbered bracelets. You must find the digital root. Only those who have opened the door may pass and only three-to-five people at a time. All who enter must leave. All who enter must contribute. Seek a way out with the door marked 9.

"I suggest you get started the ship explodes in Nine hours." With that, the voice gave a sharp laugh and the crackling noise stopped but was replaced by a bell tolling. It rang ten times.

_10am maybe?_

"The hell is this?" Chris was the first to break the silence. He glared over at Wesker, expecting an explanation. The blonde just shook his head.

"Where are these doors 'Zero' talked about?" Wesker asked looking around thoughtfully after a moment.

"This way." Krauser said, jerking his head in the direction he came from. He turned on his heel and started down the dark hallway. Wesker followed immediately and signaled over his shoulder for Excella to follow.

"Hmph." Was her only reply as she walked carefully behind both blondes. She could hear the others following her footsteps and she put herself on high alert. She had an issue with these bunch. Half of them she didn't know and the other few preferred her dead.

The whole group walked through the dark hallway in silence. Each step seemed to echo through the empty ship.

After a few minutes of walking, they reached another little lobby place. Here, there were two doors and each had their own number the doors were numbered 4 and 5 just like Excella's room had the 9 on it.

"So how are you supposed to open these?" The Claire girl asked.

Curious, Excella walked up to the fifth door and pressed her palm against the cold scanner. An asterisk appeared on the top of the scanner. She turned back to the others who were in waiting. "Who wants to help me open the door?" she inquired.

Wesker was the first to step up and she smirked in pleasure. He laid his hand on the scanner and another asterisk appeared. Excella quickly did the calculations in her head.

"You two." She commanded as she flicked her wrist at Ada and Krauser. "Your assistance will be needed." The two identified people stepped forward and took turns placing their hands on the scanner.

Excella went back and took charge once again. She pulled the lever and the doors to 5 opened revealing a hallway. Excella stepped through the doorway and as soon as she did, a constant beeping sound came from her watch. She looked down to see a pink skull on the face of her watch. She didn't like what was going on so she backed into the room where the others were. She turned around and watched the door for a bit until it closed.

"How very interesting." Wesker commented.

"So what do we do?" Excella asked.

"Does anyone know what happens when the door closes?" The Ada girl asked. Everyone looked around for an answer but no one seemed to know.

"Why don't we send someone willing to go check it out?" Krauser said. Again everyone looked around the room and no one said anything.

Excella shivered as a hand was placed upon her shoulder. She looked up at Wesker.

"Why don't you go check it out?" He asked. He didn't seem to be so aggressive and Excella nearly agreed right then and there.

"I don't think it's a good idea..." She answered. The hand on her shoulder ran down her back and she almost melted.

"What's the worse that can happen? You just get stuck and we open the door for you again. Nothing terribly bad to worry about." He purred. She looked away and towards the others who were staring at them. She caught Chris' disgusted glare and smirked.

_Wesker is on _my_ side._ She turned back to Wesker and gave him a nod. Nothing bad could happen.

She placed her hand back on the scanner and they went through the process of opening the door again.

Once the door was open, she cautiously entered and the beeping in her watch began again. she waited a few moments and unease settled once again in her. She strode toward the open door again to leave but before she walked out, Wesker was there smirking. He gave her a shove and she fell backwards into the unknown hallway. The doors started closing and she rushed to get to her feet. She dove for the door and the doors closed right before she could get to it. To top it all off the beeping on her wrist seemed to come faster and faster. She pounded on the door.

"Albert!" She shrieked. "Open the door! I want to get out!" The was silence for a bit and she thought they left her but then Wesker's muffled voice could be heard through the door.

"It won't let us open it." He called.

"Dammit!" She screamed as tears arose to her eyes. The beeping became faster and faster and she turned around and dashed down the hallway looking for a way out.

Looking down at the watch, the pink skull seemed to be smiling. Not a very pleasant thought.

She reached the end of the hallway and was about to dive into a doorway there when the beeping turned into one of those long, dead heart monitor beeps.

She shrieked as a scorching fire ignited inside her and she fell to the ground, vision failing as her sight turned black and she entered a dreamless state from which she would never awake.

**Author's Note: God, I never liked that whore anyway. Excella getting all touchy touchy with Wesker in the Fifth game...I wanted to shank her...**

**Anyway please R/R because I'm not really sure how this one turned out compared to my other stories. **

**Thanks so much!**


End file.
